Unlikely Savior
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: ONESHOT Anzu is walking home from dance class when someone whos been stalking ahem watching her saves her from some gang bangers. But she's not too thrilled about who saved her, but can't stop thinking about him after that night. BakuraAnzu LEMON


**NEW AN: This is not new! I put a clean version here because FF was cracking down on lemon fics a few years back when I was writing and I got banned a few times. Sicne they finally gave up and people have been asking for the lemon versions I am re-uploading some of them. Please enjoy!**

AN: This is a Bakura/Anzu fic I made for Vas' fic contest but decided on my Ryou/Anzu just because I think it's stronger. But still thought this was decent so decided to try it out and see what you think. I know Anzu might be a bit OOC, but I really tried so please don't be too anal. So not much else to say except hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh meaning I don't own Bakura or Anzu or there'd be a lot more of them in the damn thing and the Yugioh GX would be about the kewl characters like Bakura and Malik. Anyway no own!

Japanese:

Hikari – the host of the yami's meaning Yugi or Ryou.

Baka – Stupid/Idiot

Nani – What

Ohayoo – Morning

Gomen – Sorry

"Unlikely Savior"

He strolled down the dark alleyway he knew from the many times he'd been here before. The same alley to the same street to the same building, night after night this plagued him. He came to this same place night after night, watching in the dark. Watching _her_. He hadn't meant for it to become some kind of obsession as it apparently was now. It had started a few months ago during the whole battle city fiasco. He knew how she watched over his hikari and how she had been the one to give him his millennium item back. Though it was actually Malik's Yami at the time controlling her he didn't know that. And that was where this all began. He wanted to know _why_ she had watched over his hikari and why she gave the item back. He began following her, taking control of his host's body more and more. He had her routine down, and knew exactly where she was at any time. But the more he watched the more fascinated he grew.

Eventually he had found out the truth. While she had looked out for his hikari, she hadn't given him the millennium ring back on purpose. It had kind of left a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach to find this out but shrugged it off. But the next day he had once again been back on her trail, following, watching. He tried to say it was a force of habit, and he wasn't thinking and consciously tried to stop. But the harder he tried the worse it seemed he was in. Over the few months he had been following her he seemed to build some kind of attraction towards her. It wasn't until that one day he had seen her rejoicing at beating that stupid blond friend of hers at a game at the arcade and did a victory dance that he noticed he was smiling. Not even in the cruel evil way he normally did, he didn't feel anything even close to that as he watched her and was taking pleasure in her happiness.

After that day he had fought with all of his might to avoid her. He had taken a permanent residency in his host's body and kept it from school to try and avoid her. He had gone on wild stealing rampages at night trying to get back into some of his older habits. He'd even tried to kill some sniveling prostitute in the red light district, but when he looked at her he saw _her_ face, Anzu's face. He'd let her go because she'd reminded him of Anzu. The woman had some how found a crack in his wall of emotions and forced it to break open and now had control over him, without even trying. It made him feel weak and almost helpless to be at the mercy of a stupid girl. But as it was she had no clue her hold over him. He had made sure after that when his hikari went to school to completely seal himself in his soul room and block out any contact. He wanted her know about his infatuation for her as much as he wanted to hand his millennium ring over to the pharaoh. And this is where it ended up. He had been able to cut back on most of his watching, but he still needed this little bit. To watch her all the way back from the dance studio she had classes in to her own house.

He looked at his watch which read 8:49 and just like always she emerged from the studio waving good bye to her friends as she threw the duffle bag over her shoulder and started on her way home. He had started to become slightly worried as the night came sooner and sooner and she was walking home alone. 'Stupid woman, doesn't she know this is the prime time for someone to attack a girl on her own?' He just scoffed at himself for the thought but continued following in her shadow. He'd given up yelling at himself for being so protective of her, but still felt a bit ashamed whenever he voiced it or thought it over in his head.

She turned the corner heading for the park. She had started taking this path when it became darker as it was a short cut home, even though the park was considered gang territory at night. She looked around making sure no one was just sitting there waiting before continuing down the main path. At least in the park it was a bit easier to follow her, or at least follow her closer as the trees hid him much better. She had made it to the middle of the park which had a fountain at its center and split off in three other directions. She started for the far left one which would take her home like always.

She sighed wiping a hand across her forehead letting the chill in the air sooth her heated face. She always enjoyed the walks home after practice, they gave her a chance to cool down and think her day over. Which was much more needed now a day after Battle City. She stopped at the fountain to catch her reflection and dip her hand in the cool water to splash on her face. She wished nights like these would never end, warm but with a cool breeze keeping everything in balance. After Battle City she could have swore someone had been watching her. She could always feel someone's eyes on her, but she would just dismiss it. But at times the feeling became so suffocating that she had to go to her friends just so she wouldn't feel so alone. Thankfully the feeling had eventually ebbed away and it was only night now that she seemed to have that same feeling. But she figured it was just her own fears over coming her.

She started down the left path leading home like she did every school night, taking her time enjoying the walk. But something felt off as she got farther from the fountain. It was that same feeling she'd been having, but it seemed to almost double or triple and her heart began to speed up for some reason. 'Anzu stop being so stupid. You're just scared because it's night!' She nodded her head to reassure herself before she continued down the path. But this time she heard a rustling sound to her right and gasped turning that way looking for something, anything. Her heart was now pounding painfully against her rib cage.

She continued looking back and forth towards the foliage form which she heard the sound. She hadn't heard anything since and it had been almost a full minute so she straitened and turned to leave, but found it impossible as two hands came to grab her from behind. Before she could get any kind of sound out her covered her mouth with his huge hand. Two more people emerged from the bushes taking her by surprise. All of them seemed to be wearing the same blue bandanas with the kanji for ghost written on it in big white print.

"Now now, settle down little one," the one on the left said coming closer so she could see his face. He had shades on even though it was night and had what looked like greasy black hair under his bandana wearing some black baggy pants and a tight black T-shirt.

"No need to be afraid," said the one to her right stepping forward. His eyes glowed a yellow like glow in the dark stickers would while he pulled a knife out of his green cargo pants. He had a ripped blue shirt on, the same blue as his bandana, with a scar along his right shoulder that went under his shirt.

"We just want to have some fun," came a husky voice right next to her ear. She felt her eyes watering up as she struggled, kicking her legs out and trying to bite his hand but he had a firm grip on her jaw and her kicks seemed to be having little effect.

"Hey guys where's Akito," the one with the scar asked.

"I thought he was right behind you," the one holding Anzu said. The third that had yet to speak turned to apparently look for their friend when he screamed and fell on his back unconscious, or at least that was how he looked. There was a blur that darted away from where the man had just been standing and the one with the knife took up a fighting stance looking around.

"Who the hell is out there?"

"Just a fellow spirit," came a cruel yet familiar voice before the second man also screamed and fell over 'unconscious.'

"What the hell! Fuck this," the guy behind her growled and threw her to the ground taking off through the bushes. But it wasn't even a minute later she heard his scream and a thud as a body hit the forest floor. She looked up at the foliage he had just went through, tears streaming down her face as she wondered her own fate. But as it was she was once again grabbed form behind, but not in a painful way, more like how lovers would embrace from behind.

"They should learn how to treat a lady," came the husky voice sending chills down her spine as she tried to turn and see who it was. "Sorry I can't let you do that," he said holding her so she couldn't turn around. She figured if he was going to kill her like the other's he would have done it by now, so apparently he had saved her. At least she hoped her logic was correct.

"T-thank you," she said softly still not very sure about the situation. He didn't say anything but still held her as she began to feel a bit weak. She felt her eyes drooping as he picked her up in his arms bridal style. And just as she was about to pass out she felt warm lips on her own, and for a second she indulged in the pleasant softness of her mystery savior's lips. She cracked her eyes one last time, not fully comprehending what she was seeing, 'Isn't that…the millennium…ring…?' With that she was out.

She woke up to the sound of beeping and looked up startled not fully comprehending where she was. She blinked a few times clearing up her blurry vision to find herself…in her own bed? 'What happened? I don't remember getting home last night.' She rolled over to shut off her alarm and noticed she was still in her outfit from the nigh before from when she was on her way home from dance class.

'On my way home?' Everything seemed to come back to her in a flash. The guys sneaking up on her and trying to attack her. Then one by one they each fell to someone, to her mysterious savior. He held her close and whispered to her before she felt sleepy. The kiss. She felt her face heat up at just the memory. 'That was my first kiss! My first!' But then the last bit came back slowly, as she was falling asleep, she had seen it on his chest…the millennium ring. She felt all color drain from her face. Her brain finally put two and two together millennium ring = Bakura/Ryou. I know the guy I saw last night was definitely not Ryou, but B-Bakura? She almost felt like she'd pass out again.

'What the hell is going on here? Bakura hates me! Why would he save me and k-kiss me? But who else could it be? And those guys didn't pass out; he probably sent them to the shadow realm! But why? Did he do it…for me?' She felt herself blush again and shook her head. 'No way! He'd look for any excuse to send someone to the shadow realm, it's not like he did it for you!' But then she remembered what he said to her, _they should learn how to treat a lady._ Once again she was blushing and was pretty sure all this blood rushing to her face couldn't be good for her health. 'Pull it together Anzu! I mean you could just easily go up to him and ask about it?' She sweat-dropped at that thought. 'And probably get sent to the shadow realm.' She was brought out of her thoughts however as she looked at her clock again and saw she was going to be late. She jumped out of bed quickly getting ready for school.

She had arrived just five minutes before class panting and out of breath, but she was thankful she at least made it on time. She went over and plopped down in her seat looking around for her friends. Yugi, Honda, and Jou were crowded around Yugi's desk and she looked around for Ryou but didn't see him. 'Maybe it was Ryou last night,' she wondered to herself but before she could think more on that he came through the door also out of breath and plopped in his seat. As tired as her body was she pulled herself from her desk and strode over to him.

"Ohayoo Ryou," she greeted with a smile and he smiled back still a bit out of breath.

"Ohayoo Anzu. What's up?"

"Hmm. Ryou I know this may sound strange, but do you know where you were around nine last night?"

"Nine? Hmm…actually I don't recall," he said trying to think of what had happened the previous night. "I remember going home and having dinner around six but not much after that, I guess I must have fallen asleep. Why?"

"Ah! No reason, I just thought I saw you last night and called out but they didn't answer. Man I'm glad I didn't go after that person now," she said a bit nervous but trying to play it off as nothing. Before he could ask her more about it the bell rung and the teacher entered signaling class was starting. She quickly took her seat thankful for the interruption.

'Crap now I know for sure it was Bakura. But how do I go about asking him what he was doing there without getting sent to the shadow realm. Wait! Why do I even need to say anything?' But instantly the memory of the kiss came back into her head immediately making her blush. 'Well he did kiss me, but I mean that doesn't mean anything right? B-but I kissed him back didn't I,' she thought vaguely remembering the details her mind a bit fuzzy. 'Oh my god I kissed Bakura!' She felt her face heat up so badly even the teacher took notice.

"Ms. Mizaki are you ok?" She quickly snapped her attention to the front.

"Y-yes. I'm fine," she said a bit louder and more forced then she'd like but quickly buried her head in her book trying to get the class' attention off of her. 'Oh god how am I going to deal with this?'

Later that afternoon Anzu had decided to skip practice and just go home after a whole day of going over the details in her head again and again. 'I'm going to drive myself nuts,' she moaned in her head as she threw her backpack on the ground and falling back on her bed. 'I mean it wasn't like the kiss was that great,' she said lying to herself. 'And it's not like I want to see him again,' she thought once again a lie. Even if she didn't consciously know it that kiss had taken her heart for a ride and it didn't seem to want to let her go anytime soon. She took an aspirin from the drawer next to her bed and swallowed it with some water left over from the water bottle she bought at school before laying back on her bed. 'I'll just take a nap and relax, everything will be better later.'

She felt herself floating in a warm mist, almost like the kind at a hot spring. The warmth was everywhere and she felt so safe and secure. Then without warning she felt someone's mouth on her own, but she didn't fight it. In fact she embraced it. It was then she felt two hands cupping her face before one of them slowly ran down along her neck to her back pulling her closer as she felt his chest against her own. Her eyes were still closed while in the blissful atmosphere as he licked along her lips asking for entrance which she readily gave him. He seemed to devour her as his tongue slid into her mouth taking control of her mind, body, and soul. Her body felt like it was on fire, she was in heaven, he pulled back slowly allowing her to open her eyes as she looked up into crimson eyes as white locks flowed around his face giving him an ethereal look. 'Bakura?'

She woke up with a start panting heavily trying to calm her heart, her head still reeling from the dream she had just waken from. Even though in the dream she was enjoying herself and didn't seem to mind him, some deeper part of herself had gone into shock and woken her up. "God first he takes my first kiss! Now he's taking my sanity! What do I do?" 'Come on Anzu, so he rescued you yesterday and gave you a kiss that knocked you off your feet, but it's not like you're in love with him?' She felt her heart thud loudly against her chest as that last train of thought caught up with her.

'Oh my god! Am I in love with him? I can't be! I mean I've heard of love at first sight, but love at first kiss? This is crazy! This is stupid! This-this can't be real….can it?' She felt like she was loosing her mind. 'That's it! I'm getting some answers,' she thought quickly getting up from her bed and adjusting her uniform she was still wearing. She made her way down stairs and threw her shoes on not even bothering to lock the door as she left. There was only one person who she could answer her questions.

Bakura watched through Ryou's eyes as he sat back watching some stupid anime show on TV. He glanced at the clock noticing it was about seven, he still had about an hour and a half or so before he had to leave. He didn't know if she remembered much about the night before. He'd knocked her out as soon as she wanted to see his face, it probably wouldn't help his situation if she found out he'd been watching her. She'd probably tell the damn pharaoh and have him jumping up his ass again. It wasn't like he attacked her! He'd saved her1 Then again…he did take advantage of the situation. But it was worth it, he probably wouldn't get an opportunity like that again.

Just as he was reminiscing a knock came from the door and he watched through his light as he opened the door and blanched as he saw Anzu standing there on the door looking up at him determined. 'But tonight is a weeknight, she had dance practice. What is she doing here?'

"Anzu, what's up," he asked allowing her in.

"Gomen Ryou, but I really need to speak to Bakura." He blanched once again from in his soul room, 'Damn she remembers way too much for her own good.' But instead of leaving his light out there not sure what was going on he took over and was ready for whatever she probably had to yell at him. He tried to mentally prepare himself but was not ready for what she had to say.

"Yes," he said trying to put on his cool cruel demeanor.

"Why did you kiss me?" He nearly fell over, shock apparent on his face.

"What," was about the only intelligent thing he could get out at the moment.

"Yesterday you saved me from that gang in the park. Before I passed out, you kissed me. Why?" He almost blushed but held it back. 'I had her at my mercy after sending people to the shadow realm and could have done the same to her, but she asked why I kissed her?' He debated over his options for a few minutes, obviously annoying her, before he came to a conclusion.

"Do you want the truth or something nice to make you feel better? Because chances are you're not going to like the truth."

"The truth! I'm not someone to be lied to!" The power behind those words made him believe her and decided if she wanted to the truth she'd get it.

"I have an infatuation with you." Her eyes became the size of dinner plates and a blush stained her cheeks but she held her ground.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Long story short, after what happened in battle city I began watching you more closely. Call it stalking even if you want to go that far. But once I got the answers I wanted, I continued to follow you. I couldn't stop myself, a lot like last night." She blushed an even deeper red at that. "If you want it in really simple terms I guess you could say I like you, though you tell anyone and that person will die. So what do you have to say to that?" He looked down at her waiting for her to yell at him, call him a bastard, cry, anything but give him that calculating look. He thought she'd be scared to death to know he'd been stalking her for months and last night took advantage of her and kissed her. "Hey I gave you you're answer. Now tell me why you're here."

She looked up at him, a battle of emotions playing in her eyes and he wasn't sure which he wanted to win. Finally she got a determined look on her face and it seemed like she had come to some conclusion. She threw her arms around his neck and before he could figure out what was going on her lips were on his. For a moment his brain seemed to shut down and he let himself enjoy it before her lips slowly parted allowing him access. But that was about the time his brain clicked back on and he pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing," he said holding her at arms length.

"Let's just say after last night you're not the only one with an infatuation."

"What?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice as she looked at him as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"If you want it in really simple terms I guess you could say I like you," she said borrowing his words from earlier. His eye twitched at that remark. "You like me and I like you right? What's the problem?"

"The problem is its ok if _I_ know my weakness, but for you or anyone else to know-"

"So they won't know," she said casually. "You won't tell, I won't tell. And I'm sorry to tell you but I am not weak," she said her temper flaring.

"W-what the hell?" He still didn't really believe what she was presenting him with here. She willing came to him, said she wanted him, and was willing to lie to her friends to be with him. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Besides the fact that before now I have never lied? Hmm, I can prove it to you, but only if you agree." At this point she was more or less making a deal with the devil. But once she had heard his response her fate was already sealed. Within the span of 24 hours he had completely taken over her mind, body, and soul. If he would have rejected her it'd be another story, but as of now that wasn't how it stood.

"You're seriously saying that you'd be willing to give me your innocence to prove yourself," he asked slowly taking this in and liking the idea. His mind was screaming at him 'weak', 'pathetic', 'stupid!' But he wasn't listening, much how it had been the last few months. As far as he was concerned his mind was already made up.

"Anything it takes," she said boldly.

"Very well then, but know this," he said bringing her roughly to him holding her chin in a tight grip so she was looking at him. "You may not be weak, but I'm stronger and I'm in charge." She smirked, something few had ever seen but he thought it fit her.

"Fine with me." His lips descended on hers taking them captive in a passionate possessive kiss.

She felt her body burning as if she was on fire as his touches seemed to awaken something inside of her. This was way better then her dream. His kiss was slowly stealing her breath away making her weak in the knees as she slowly began to sink down and he towered over her. He gripped her around the waist keeping her up as his lips moved form her mouth to her neck biting down leaving little marks where he had broken the skin. He slowly pulled away almost dragging her to the other room. Her heart pounded in her chest as she knew what was coming. She'd agreed to it but it didn't make her any less nervous.

They made it to the bedroom when his mouth found hers again and she was slowly backed to the bed pretty much falling on it as the back of her knees hit the bed. She watched him towering over her for a minute as he took his shirt off and had to gasp and blush. He was a lot better looking then in her dream.

"See something you like," he said with a smirk. She just smiled and pulled him down to her, her lips on his in a second as his body was over hers, rubbing and grinding against her. But there was something wrong, like cloths. His hands went to where her shirt met her skirt and slipped his hands under the bottom of her shirt running his hands along her hot flesh as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. He peeled the shirt from her body over her head, pulling her bra with the rest of her clothing, pausing to capture her lips again as he made his way down to her breasts. His mouth found one licking and teasing it with his teeth hearing her moan and cry out under him as he made the rosy bud hard. His other hand came over to cup and tease her breast pinching and running his thumb over the little nub until it was like the one in his mouth. He came back up to kiss her running his tongue over her lips as she slowly parted them allowing him to taste her.

His tongue battled with hers for a second before she remember who was dominant between the two of them. But that didn't mean she was giving up so easily. She pulled back from his mouth and trailed kissing along his neck suckling and enjoying the moans coming from his mouth, because of her. She hoped what she heard in the locker room about guys ears was right as she softly blew in his ear feeling him go rigid as her tongue darted out and trailed along the edge before taking his lobe in her mouth and sucking it. She could feel his body practically trembling as she continued her assault; she bit down hard on his ear causing him nearly to cry out as she slowly pulled back. He pushed her back more forcefully now as his hands went to her skirt and removed the last articles of clothing from her body enjoying the view of her nude form flushed and panting beneath his.

His mouth once again took hers in a passionate kiss that left her moaning and trying to grind her hips against his own. He pulled back trailing smaller kisses down her body, dipping his tongue into her naval as he went further. She felt herself flush even more as his mouth trailed down to her nether regions licking and toying with her slick folds making her cry out and turn her head from side to side. He took her suckled on her nub and felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her and her arousal growing as she desperately bucked her hips, needing him inside of her.

He knew exactly what he was doing and did so to continue to keep his hold over her. She was at his mercy as he continued toying with her, enjoying the excited screams and please coming from her as she desperately fought her aching urges.

"What do you want," he said pulling back and once again laying above her.

"I want you," she whined beneath him getting ready to take care of this matter herself if this went on much longer.

"You want me to what," he asked wanting to hear her say it.

"I-I want you in me." He smirked enjoying this, this hold he held over her now, almost as if making up for the hold she unknowingly had over him all these months. "Bakura, Please," she moaned making his already hard erection twitch as she moaned his name. He pulled back and quickly undid the atrocities called jeans kicking them off and crawling over her body again biting down on her neck as he positioned himself. She gripped at his back trying to mentally prepare but knew it wouldn't help. He pushed into her quickly and felt her stiffen under him, she was so tight and hot it was unbelievable. He was confused for a moment at how rigid her body was, but remembered it had been a long time since he'd been with someone 'pure.' The look of pain on her face actually made him wince and wait for her to adjust to him. It didn't take long as the pain slowly ebbed away and she moved herself against him signaling she was ready.

He began a slow and steady pace just enjoying the feeling of her warmth around his member as her passage quickly got slicker. She began panting beneath him as her body glistened with sweat, her hands coming to rake along his back undoubtedly leaving marks but it only added to the pleasure he was feeling. He increased his pace feeling her body bucking uncontrollably beneath him drawing closer to her own release. He could tell by the way her panting was increasing and her brows furrowing as she desperately clutched at him begging him to send her over the edge as she could feel herself slowly approaching it.

"God! Bakura, please," she asked as she neared her peak feeling an intense wave of pleasure overcoming her, her vision filling with white as he was now nearing his own release and riding her harder. She felt something snap within her and cried out his name as a wave of pleasure passed over her leaving her body tingling from head to toe. He felt her body go rigid as she screamed his name and felt her clamp down on his member, he continued driving harder into her tightness as he felt himself coming closer. He threw his head back calling out her name, something he never planned on doing, but enjoyed it none the less as he released inside of her. His body fell over hers both of them panting as he lay on top of her drained of energy.

"Bakura, I-I love you," she said timidly just above a whisper not sure if she should be saying something like that to him. Sure they had agreed they liked each other but that was a big leap from what she had just confessed. He didn't answer right away, but once catching his breath he pulled himself from her and rolled over on his back and pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest as they calmed down. She let her eyes flutter closed in exhaustion and her breathing began evening out. He watched as her eyes slowly closed knowing she'd be asleep soon. He leaned over and kissed her forehead whispering, 'I love you.' Before letting himself drift off as well.

AN: Good? Bad? Something? Anyway I hope you enjoyed at least a bit of it. I don't have a clue how this one really is. I thought it was nice but I guess it's your opinion that matters. Well I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
